


Of Mongrels and Dragons

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Dark Side of Dimensions, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Seto and Joey find themselves in a predicament neither expected. In a hope to prove dominance over each other, they engage themselves in something more than just a duel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write hate sex. It's the only way I ship these two. Hope you like it! Also, trying to write something that isn't Fire Emblem. Also, my friends and I headcanon that Seto Kaiba owns Domino City now, which you'll see.

Disbelief. That was all that was going through his mind. He watched on the news as the new leader of his city was presenting a speech that spit nothing but of his pride and his goals, the trademark symbol of his corporation behind him instead of the city flag. Joey Wheeler might have been clueless at times, but by no means was he a complete moron.

Arrogance spewed from this man’s mouth as Joey continued to watch. He still lived in the dank apartment; his old man had passed not even a month ago, and Joey had felt such freedom. But that freedom didn’t last long as the looming election hit, and all the doom and gloom he _did not_ want occurred. He could not believe this man won, but there he was spouting all sorts of nonsensical things aimed at nobody. Everything focused on progression of technology, which wasn’t a bad thing, but it didn’t address the poor or the underprivileged. Joey wondered if the man was even aware of that, despite being told at some point that the man _did_ care.

He wondered how Domino City would be affected. They practically lived under an authoritarian regime already, though no one was directly affected so far; Seto Kaiba was practically mayor of the large city before the election, and his regime was all about duel Monsters, something Joey wasn’t ashamed of. He just thought it was a little superfluous despite enjoying the game. And now, with Seto Kaiba the legitimate mayor of Domino? Absolutely mindboggling. Also, insulting as his hated rival did nothing but dig at him with insults whenever they crossed paths. He was a little more lenient on them, as he had his duel with Atem in another dimension, though no one knew how that turned out. Seto never spoke about it. He must have lost, otherwise the obscenely rich man would have gloated.

Joey sighed in relief as the speech ended, though it didn’t alleviate much of his dread. He tried texting Yugi, but his friend didn’t immediately answer. Joey sank down and hit his head on his desk. He ignored the mild discomfort this caused, and wondered about his own fate.

The man in question, that is, the new mayor, had built his platform on progressing Domino through technology, creating a practical utopia that was only limited by the people’s imaginations. Didn’t he say at some point that whoever designed reality should be fired? Seto was insane, criminally. But there was nothing Joey could do. He didn’t blog and he wasn’t active on social media. Who had time for that? He worked hard and did his best in tournaments, as he wanted to be a professional duelist, which was going well. He practiced constantly; he even beat Yugi a few times, which sparked confidence. But there were still worries he had.

Joey still had secrets. He never really went into what he did as a gang member, the atrocities he had committed. He would never relive those memories. But there was one thing he wasn’t sure how to bring up, as it never seemed to be an important part of conversation, and neither of his pals seemed concerned about these sorts of matters.

He was bisexual. It was something he never really discovered until that one day he challenged Seto to a duel in Battle City, right before the giant asshole flew away on his helicopter with his younger brother. It infuriated Joey to no end, but he felt the uncomfortable sensation of arousal he very rarely felt, especially in situations like this. He remembered feeling equally uncomfortable in that fateful duel with Seto at Duelist Kingdom, but his mind didn’t jump to the primal feelings most people felt. He just thought it was disgust at his own loss.

But then he remembered meeting Mai, and how attractive she was, and how he missed her and had wanted to turn their friendship into something more. But she departed Domino some time ago, heading to Europe for Duel Monsters opportunities and to find herself. It broke Joey’s heart, but the kiss she left on his cheek told him everything. But her parting words got to him:

_“Don’t wait for me.”_

Of course, Joey knew he would. He hadn’t been on a date, well, _ever_. Surprising, as he considered himself an exceptionally nice looking young man who had his own set of skills and he regarded his loyalty to those he loved his top asset. But girls never seemed to like him, always going for pretty boys like Duke and Bakura. Joey wasn’t resentful towards them, though he admitted he was mildly jealous. But he commiserated with Tristan on their single status; they were both pitifully alone.

Yugi had admitted to him privately that he and Téa were seeing each other. Seeing each other was a bit much; Téa was in a study abroad program for dance, so it wasn’t really possible to go out like Joey knew they secretly did during their final year. It was a little obvious the two loved each other, but no one ever commented. It wasn’t their business, really.

But then he wondered about the arousal he felt around Seto, because now, being older, graduated from high school and working on turning around his life, he could finally admit to it. Was Seto attractive? Absolutely. Aesthetically and objectively, Joey could admit to that. Was his personality attractive? Absolutely not. But Joey found his hatred for Seto brewed into something more primal. He never thought rivals, even enemies, could feel that way towards each other, but weirder things had happened to him. Joey found his thoughts on Seto, whenever they did occur, frustrating, sexually and not. He wanted to prove he was just as good as Yugi or Seto, that he deserved a spot in tournaments and an admittance that he had proficient skills at Duel Monsters. But then those thoughts turned a bit darker, nastier, and Joey found he wanted to fuck Seto senseless. That was the only way to establish dominance in his mind, in a monstrous way. Maybe then Seto wouldn’t be such a giant ass.

Joey shook his head and realized Yugi had texted him. He had seen the news too, and was merely surprised, not disgusted like Joey was. But this inauguration of a complete psychopath didn’t directly affect him the way it did Joey. Seto and Yugi respected each other; Seto did not share the same courtesy with Joey. Joey doubted he ever would. He couldn’t let that deter him though; he was a man on a mission to prove himself. He just hoped that luck was on his side.

~

His first act was to open up more jobs for the underprivileged, even going so far as to offer jobs at his own corporation, though they were low ranking. His next was to ensure that Seto Land was absolutely free to poor, orphaned, and foster kids. There were designated days for their visits and everything was free of charge.

Yugi knew that Seto had a good heart, in his own weird way, but Joey was genuinely surprised. He remembered the savage induced heart attack he gave Solomon Mutou and how Atem had given him the mind crush of his life. Then, his appearance at duelist Kingdom, and even then Joey still held his grudge. He hated Seto. He truly did.

Though now, that hatred had quelled somewhat and it was more of an annoyance than anything. Hatred was exhausting; annoyance was not. Thus, Joey would only roll his eyes at any of Seto’s grandiose statements. It was easier that way.

Joey saw the positive change in Domino City though. Everyone seemed…happier. Duel Monsters still seemed to reign supreme, and Seto had no issue with showcasing his wealth in regards to any and everything. Still, it was nice to see the happy faces of the citizens.

But Joey still had a sneaking suspicion that something would go horribly wrong. He wasn’t sure what, but he always trusted his gut.

~

The next act was to give every single person access to Duel Links, a new VR system that allowed one to perceive their own reality in any way they could imagine. It was still at a ridiculously high price, one Joey couldn’t afford, but Seto had _given_ the new Duel Disk to Yugi. Joey thought it was weird, but Yugi was appreciative.

“It’s really interesting, and it’s fun!” Yugi had exclaimed the day he tested it out. “I can duel whoever I want in any place, similar to the Duel Disk. Plus, you can imagine yourself in a cool setting.”

“That’s great and all,” Joey said, munching on the fries while he met his friend at Burger World. The place wasn’t quite the same without Téa as their waitress, and Tristan was working. “But did Kaiba really need to make it full price? I mean, come on! One day he’s helping poor kids, the next he’s charging them an arm and a leg for things he knows they’ll want.”

Yugi shrugged. “I suppose that’s how business is. Kaiba has to make a profit somehow. Maybe he’ll discount it once sales become steady, like any other video game.”

“Fat chance,” Joey muttered, stuffing his face with his burger. He couldn’t believe Yugi was defending his rival! “Yug’, not for nothing, but why are you defending him? Aren’t you supposed to hate each other?”

“I don’t know,” Yugi admitted. “Something changed the day we had our tag team duel against Diva. He sacrificed himself for me.” Yugi then corrected himself. “Not me, for Atem. I can’t really resent him after that.”

“Well, I don’t trust him. Something about this is fishy.”

“It is…odd, but I trust Kaiba.”

“That’s bit you in the ass before, Yug’. Trusting people that don’t deserve it.”

“Well, I guess that’s who I am,” Yugi chuckled. He checked the time on his watch. “I should probably head off soon. I don’t want to keep Grandpa waiting.” He enjoyed his work at the game shop, and he didn’t want to disappoint his grandfather by being late from his lunch break.

“Alright. And hey, thanks for covering me. You know how it is.” Joey always appreciated his friends’ help, even if he was sometimes an absolute ass about it.

“No worries, Joey. Have a good day! I’ll see you later.” The two high fived and Yugi went on his way.

Joey finally finished his hamburger and left Burger World. He had the whole day to himself and decided he’d walk to clear his head.

On his walk, he saw how those that could afford the new system seemed to enjoy themselves incredibly so. Joey could see how it was fun, and wondered how on earth the reality of it all could be so…well, real. Seto said something about being connected to neurons or something, but the jargon went over Joey’s head. He saw kids who clearly had well off parents laughing as they all dueled each other. Teenagers who probably had part-time jobs took their duels so seriously, trying to emulate the adult duelists they admired. There were adults, though Joey didn’t recognize them from any tournaments, who respectfully dueled each other with the honor only duelists had. Joey felt jealousy and envy as he witnessed these duels, and kicked a can out of his way. He shrugged it off and continued his walk.

He passed by Kaiba Corporation and shot a vulgar gesture at the top of the building, knowing that was where Seto’s office was.

But luck was not on his side today, as his most hated rival exited the building he owned and saw what Joey had done. Of course, his response was biting.

“I didn’t know monkeys could learn to do that, but I suppose even one as lowly as you could pick up a few tricks.” Then, that condescending laugh that Joey hated.

“Ahh, shut up, Kaiba. I’m not in the mood for your jabs today.” Joey was exhausted and a little saddened about being left out of the cool new tech. Dealing with his nemesis wasn’t helping.

“Now the sniveling puppy is cowering away. How fitting, Joey. You’ll never amount to much.” Mokuba was by his side and chuckled under his breath. He liked Joey, but his brother’s teasing amused him.

Of course, Joey didn’t take it as such. He was fed up; frustration built up in his gut and he decided to retaliate.

“Say that one more time, Kaiba, and I’m gonna have to do something about it,” he threatened.

“A threat? Seems the puppy has gone rabid. Fine, Joey, let’s settle this like men.”

Joey cracked his knuckles. “Punching your lily white face in has been a dream of mine.” Joey took on a fighting stance which only made Seto laugh.

“Please, Joey, even with your street fighting prowess, you wouldn’t last against me. I have training in judo, you know.” Seto waved Joey over. “Now, follow me to my dueling facility and that is where we’ll settle this.”

Oh. A duel. Joey should have known better. It was Seto’s obsession.

Mokuba made to follow his brother, but Seto halted him. “Mokuba, go home. You have homework.” The boy pouted, but listened dutifully. The limo appeared minutes later and took the boy home. He waved to his brother from the window and Seto gave a small salute to his baby brother.

“Now. It’s time.” Seto, trench coat sweeping behind him, strolled to the entrance of Kaiba Corporation, and Joey followed, feeling like a dog on a chain. He hated feeling that way, but it was always induced by Seto. Was Joey really not good enough?

They entered an elevator and descended in silence. Joey had noticed no one was milling about the first floor and was also surprised there was no one in what he assumed was some sort of basement dueling facility. The room was all steel and glowing lights with a control center where staff would be, gauging the holograms and other technical stuff Joey didn’t quite understand. It was spacious and Joey could see where the hologram projectors were, enabling the solid-vison Duel Monsters was now known for.

“This is where I test all my new tech,” Seto announced. “Consider yourself lucky that you’ve made it here. I have every intention of dueling you into the ground.”

Joey gulped, somewhat intimidated, but he disguised it with bravado, something he was known for. “Not likely, rich boy! I’ve gotten better since we last dueled.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Sure. Whatever.” He went into the control room, looking for something, then came back and threw a new Duel Disk to Joey. “I take it you’re too poor for a new type, so consider this a gift.”

A gift? Seto must have been feeling generous. “Uh, thanks?” Joey was very confused by the act.

“You better be grateful. Those cost a pretty penny, but I’ll let it slide.” Seto activated the device on his own arm and the steel room turned into the roof of a sky scraper, the city skyline beautiful, enveloped in night and starry skies. Joey gaped at the realism of it all.

“This is a hologram?!” Joey gasped. “Holy shit!”

“This is more than a hologram. This is my imagination come to life. In case you weren’t paying attention, this new Duel Disk is connected to my brain and gives life to my very thoughts.”

Joey found that a little compromising. “All your thoughts?”

Seto nodded. “Each and every one.”

Joey knew he needed to keep his mind blank then and only focus on the game. He didn’t want his arousal to be known. Ever. Because it was there again, uncomfortable and horrifying, and he put his arm through the Duel Disk and set his cards inside. He wondered if his deck could actually beat Seto, but he had faith in his cards and luck. It never failed him before.

“So, uh, are my thoughts connected too?” He asked innocently.

“No. Because I doubt you have thoughts that are beyond a canine’s capability. Besides, you need the neuro transmitter on your head for it to sense your thoughts.” Seto gestured to the device on the side of his face, looking much like a microphone an idol would use at a pop concert. Joey nodded.

“If that’s all, then let us commence the duel.” The decks were set and life points appeared at either side. Seto had set it to the traditional 4000.

“My turn!” Joey called out and drew a card. In his hand were Kunai with Chain, Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, Polymerization, and Angel Dice. Joey thanked the goddess of luck and quickly went to work.

“First, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to make Thousand Dragon!” The millennia old dragon came to life, roaring ferociously and Joey took a step back. Never had his monster seemed so real before. But he shook the shock away and placed his trap and magic card face down. “I end my turn!”

“Hmph, you call that a dragon” Seto taunted. “Let me show you that it’s only me who is the master of dragons.” With a flourish, Seto drew a card. He looked and smirked. “You’re not the only one who can fusion summon.”

“Say what?!” Joey shouted. Suddenly, with a burst of bright light, out came the Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Seto laughed maniacally. Joey was put off. “Game over, dweeb. Attack, my monster! Lay waste to your enemy!” The dragon prepared an attack of mass destruction, but Joey activated his trap.

“First, I play Kunai with Chain!” The chain wrapped itself around the dragon, negating its attack. Seto grunted, but set a card face down and let Joey begin his next turn. It wasn’t much, but Seto almost had respect for Joey for laying a trap. Then again, Seto _let_ that happen. He knew Joey’s cards. He didn’t change much, but whatever worked. It didn’t faze Seto.

Joey had drawn Skull Dice and felt utterly blessed. If all went well, Seto would be put in a pickle and his dragon would be destroyed. Joey set the card face down and ended his turn.

“Really? Not even going to attack me? Well, of course you wouldn’t. Even if it’s been chained by your last century trap card, your own pathetic dragon still has no chance of beating it.” Seto then drew a card. He smirked. Joey had no chance.

“I activate Defusion!” He declared and his dragons separated, destroying Kunai with Chain effectively. Joey cursed. “But that’s not all. I also activate A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!” A giant dragon appeared and one of the Blue Eyes White Dragons disappeared. “By sending one of my level 5 or higher dragons to my hand, all spells and traps are destroyed.”

“Fuck!” Joey watched as his spell and trap disappeared.

Seto saw which ones they were. “Angel Dice and Skull Dice? Joey, did you update your deck at all?” He rolled his eyes. “You’re just a dog chasing after former glory aren’t you?”

Joey ignored that and just stood there, not giving in to Seto’s goading. Seto was disappointed that Joey wasn’t putting up more of a fight. Dominating him was always a fun thing to do, in more ways than one.

Seto…had the occasional dream of dominating Joey sexually. But now was not the time for that. He wasn’t about to let the neuron transmitter catch that thought and bring it to life.

“Next, I summon Lord of Dragons and activate Flute of Summoning Dragon!” Joey knew what the card did and watched as Seto’s third Blue Eyes return to the field. He was also prepared for Seto to attack with all three of his dragons.

And that was how Joey lost to Seto a third time.

“Joey, that wasn’t even a challenge.” Seto was disappointed. There was no one who was his rival except for the Pharaoh, who still managed to beat him, something he hated admitting. But jumping dimensions occasionally, Seto would demand a rematch and Atem was always obliging. Seto could admit Yugi himself was worthy, but he wanted the Pharaoh.

Yes he wanted the Pharaoh. He _really_ wanted the Pharaoh, but before that thought could come to life, Seto deactivated the Duel Disk and neuron transmitter.

“I don’t expect much of you, but that was pathetic, even for you.” Seto sneered. “You’ll always be a sniveling puppy, won’t you?”

“Shut up, Kaiba!” Joey aimed a punch at Seto, but the taller man caught it expertly and twisted Joey’s arm. Joey cried out in pain and Seto released him. He shook his head.

“You haven’t changed a bit. You’ll never grow as a duelist if you keep playing the way you do.”

“What, you offering to tutor me or something?” Joey demanded. Seto was being abnormally…sympathetic? He was less condescending, if one could say that.

“Pfft, as if. I don’t have the time to waste on you.” Seto strolled away. “Come on, mutt. It’s time you made your leave.”  

“Uh uh, not today!” Joey, frustrated beyond all belief, did the one irrational thing he never thought he’d do.

He kissed Seto.

Well, not so much kiss as _devour_ the other man’s mouth. Seto reeled back in shock, but when he caught his senses, he pushed away Joey.

“What. Was. That.” Seto growled through gritted teeth. Now he could understand Joey’s penchant for violence. He wanted to punch him.

Joey’s face erupted in red. “Forget it happened,” Joey replied. “I…lost my senses for a second there.”

“You’re going to lose more than that.” Seto then went in for another kiss. He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing or why, but something about that initial kiss and his _disgust_ for Joey stirred something inside him and he wanted to play on it.

Joey let him and was mad that he let Seto take control of the situation. He then pushed Seto against the wall of the hallway that led to the elevator. Despite that he was a few inches shorter than Seto, he was forceful and strong. Seto could feel the sinew in his arms.

But Seto was stronger and dragged Joey to the elevator, opening the doors and throwing him in. He resumed his assault on Joey’s face, pinning him against the curved wall of the cylindrical elevator.

He made his way to Joey’s neck and bit him roughly and Joey cried out, trying to free his arms, but Seto did an effective job of holding them in place. Seto sucked and bit and pulled back, smiling at the bruise forming. Joey was his. He was the one on top, as was his place, or so he thought.

In that moment of relishing in his pride, Joey took advantage and pushed Seto to the other side, attacking his face, but not doing well. His 5’8” was nothing compared to Seto’s 6’1”. Seto smirked and stripped Joey of his jacket. He pushed him back to his original place and untucked Joey’s shirt, lifting it over his head, but keeping it at his arms so Joey had limited movement of them. Joey tried fighting, but it was futile. Seto had the advantage.  

He nipped at Joey’s pecs and Joey cried out again, not enjoying the pain, but it only fueled Seto more. He made his way down, biting Joey’s ribs and sucking on his stomach, leaving small bruises all over the younger man. He made his way to Joey’s pants, enjoying the fact that this all _did_ turn Joey on, and Seto admired his handiwork. He unbuttoned Joey’s pants and stood suddenly, flipping Joey over and pinning him again with one hand on both wrists. Joey growled, not liking his position.

“What are you gonna…” but Joey was cut off as Seto’s hand suddenly grabbed at his erection, stroking it roughly. Joey wasn’t surprised that Seto was rough, but Joey wasn’t sure if Seto had experience in this and enjoyed going this way, or was just being clumsy and not realizing this hurt Joey. Joey tried to protest, turning his head, but Seto shut him up with an effective kiss on the mouth.

“Shut up, mutt,” Seto growled, and he only went rougher after that. He reached his hand down Joey’s underwear, boxers unsurprisingly, and pulled out his member. He began by grabbing the shaft and moved his hand rhythmically up and down, teasing the tip and tightening around the base. Joey moaned and bucked his hips involuntarily; despite how hard Seto was going, Joey found himself enjoying it more and more. Maybe this was his kink.

Seto then stopped the action and moved his hand lower to cup Joey’s lower nethers and squeezed them. Joey called out Seto’s surname, in ecstasy or pain Seto wasn’t sure, and Seto continued the action. Joey began panting, trying to pull away, spreading his legs more, and Seto took this opportunity to give him a handjob again.

Joey felt tears prickle at his eyes. It hurt so _good_. He whimpered and wriggled, and Seto whispered dangerously into his ear. “You like that, you dirty dog?” Seto asked.

Joey was speechless and simply nodded his head. He never imagined this was how his first time would go.

He then wondered how far they would go for a moment before the mounting orgasm hit him and he came all over the elevator wall. He cried out Seto’s surname again, ashamed (almost) of how weak he felt in the afterglow, of how he was under Seto’s control the whole time.

He wanted his revenge. He wanted to be on top once. And he knew there was one way how.

Seto straightened his coat as Joey fixed his pants. Joey then took him by surprise, leaping onto the taller man in a life or death sort of kiss. Seto stumbled back, his back hitting the opposite wall and from there Joey took control. He slithered his way down, lifting Seto’s shirt to lick his stomach and Seto shuddered. He tried pulling Joey’s hair but he found that Joey liked that and pulled harder. He wanted Joey up on his feet but Joey was stronger in this position. He unzipped Seto’s pants, not surprised to find that Seto wore no underwear (how could he in those tight leather pants?) and was pleased that Seto was just as aroused as he was previously. Seto felt the warm heat of Joey’s mouth on his member and his legs buckled. He knew he lost control at this point and he gripped the wall as best he could as Joey went to work.

Slowly, he licked the man’s shaft from base to tip, and he heard Seto hold back a moan. It was pleasing to Joey. Joey then sucked hard on the tip, and shot his eyes up to see Seto throw his head back in pleasure. Joey continued the sucking, licking the slit and tasting the precum and surprisingly enjoying the taste. He then bobbed his head back and forth, going deeper and deeper each time, holding back his gag reflex. He heard Seto gasp and looked up to see Seto’s mouth hang open, eyes closed.

Seto could barely contain his vocalizations. “J-joey,” he stammered and Joey had to hold back a chortle. Seeing Seto so prone made him giddy.

Joey went faster and faster, and Seto did his best to hold back, but then the wave of ultimate pleasure hit him, washing over his body, and he came in Joey’s mouth. Joey swallowed every last drop, and felt Seto twitch inside his mouth. Then, he pulled back, letting Seto’s member flop back in place. He zipped Seto’s pants back up and stood, smirking.

“How was that, rich boy? I caught ya off guard didn’t I?” Joey teased. He loved how for a moment Seto looked vulnerable.

Seto didn’t want to admit he enjoyed every second of it and simply responded with, “It was alright, Joey. I always expected you to be mediocre.”

“Say what?!” Joey yelled, incensed by Seto’s disinterest, but he shot back with, “That’s not what that look on your face said as I sucked your dick!”

“Say what you want, Joey. You’ll never be good as me.” Joey rolled his eyes at Seto’s lie, knowing that the other man did enjoy himself, quite so.

But then Seto approached him, forcing his back against the wall. “We’re not done yet, mutt.” Seto pulled Joey’s hair with both hands, capturing his lips in a kiss. Oh no. He would have his revenge.

Joey tried to protest, but found himself letting Seto bruise his lips with his teeth and slipping his tongue in Joey’s mouth. Joey ground his hips against Seto’s and found that he was erect again. How did Seto do this to him? He felt the other man’s erection growing again, and Joey wondered what would happen next.

Lips still on Joey’s, Seto smoothly undid Joey’s pants, pulling them down to his thighs. He then gripped Joey’s bottom, nails digging into the muscular flesh.

Joey’s mind jumped to the only conclusion. Seto intended to go all the way.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Joey knew some things about sex, especially with other men, and he knew that foreplay and lube were involved. He wasn’t about to let Seto just slam his dick into Joey’s ass. He found himself, however, growing excited, and the sick part of his mind wanted Seto to take him in such a rough fashion, but the more rational side knew this wasn’t a good idea.

But Joey was pinned again, and found himself facing the wall as Seto’s tip was at the entrance. Seto pushed in slowly and Joey screamed. Seto ignored this and began thrusting. Joey let him for a minute, and Seto did hit a sweet spot that Joey wished he could enjoy more, but the pain was too much, and he was not sure how to properly respond, but then he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Out, out, out!” Joey cried, and Seto swiftly pulled out, surprised.

“I thought you liked it rough, Joey,” he muttered. Joey shook his head.

“Maybe, but not like this. Man, you’re bound to know better than that.” Joey’s ass hurt a _lot_. For only being in there a minute, Seto was large enough to stretch Joey open enough to cause a little damage. Joey hoped there wasn’t much damage at all, and doubted there was. It just _really fucking hurt._

Seto took a step back as Joey pulled his pants up, wincing a little. He suddenly felt pity for what he had done, but he said nothing. Joey gave him a look that showed how much pain he was in, and Seto nodded at him, his way of apologizing. Joey just sighed.  

They stood in silence for a moment before they realized they never pressed a button to move the elevator. Seto reacted first and hit the G button, the elevator shooting up to the ground floor. The doors opened and Seto shoved Joey out, following suit.

“You better go home to your master, mutt.” Joey held back his ire, not wanting to give his nemesis more kindle for the fire of his words. He saw Seto smirk at him.

They exited the building together and saw that a slight drizzle had occurred. The sunset was still breathtaking though, the clouds not quite covering it. Joey stood there in awe as Seto ignored the beauty around him and called for a limo.

Joey didn’t want to get wet and stayed under the awning. It would be his luck that he’d have to walk home in the rain, with a sore ass to boot. It was then Seto turned to him.

“Don’t expect it again, but I’ll give you one more favor. I’ll lend you a ride home.” The first favor was the Duel Disk. Joey was surprised Seto was being even more generous than before. He nodded and they waited, Joey with bated breath, not sure what to say after the encounter. He figured Seto would just forget it happened.

What Joey would never know was that Seto’s head was reeling with the fact that this encounter was with this lower-ranking duelist. This wasn’t his first time, as back in the afterlife dimension, he and Atem settled their score with sex that Seto would never forget, but he always thought that he’d only give himself to the Pharaoh, not to someone like Joey.

But he supposed that with hatred came passion, and that passion fueled primal instincts and clouded his judgement. He found that he didn’t regret his action, but he wasn’t sure if it would happen again. Joey unleashed something in him that not even the Pharaoh did.

Maybe hatred wasn’t the worst aphrodisiac.

The limo then arrived and they both entered, still not speaking. Joey gave the driver directions and then they were off.

Joey stared at his shoes sheepishly, noticing how posh and polished Seto’s boots were and how scuffed and dirty his sneakers were. His clothes were those that he held on to, as he didn’t have the time nor money to buy new clothes, and he felt fine in his own style. He felt under dressed, he felt poor, and he felt weird for giving this rich man a blow job. He almost felt like he was used, but he shook it off. It was a one-time thing, nothing more, nothing less. But he’d never forget how much his ass hurt. He would definitely remember to keep lube on him.

The limo arrived at his apartment complex and for a moment he lingered, not sure what to say. He settled with a simple good bye.

“Bye, Kaiba. Thanks for the, uh, duel…” Before he exited, Seto had one last thing to say.

“When next we duel, Joey, I’ll be sure to devastate you.” Joey wasn’t sure if Seto meant with sex or an actual duel, but he felt himself swell with excitement. He nodded and left.

So this was how he settled the score.

~

The next day he awoke to a throbbing pain. He remembered what happened yesterday. He felt somewhat disgusted, but shook it off, hoping a shower would cleanse him of his deed.

Getting up took some strength. He was still in pain and each step made him flinch. He made it to the bathroom when he heard his phone ring. Of course one of his friends would call when he had trouble walking. He limped back and saw it was Tristan.

 _“Hey man!”_ Tristan greeted. _“How are you?”_

“Eh, I’ve been better,” Joey admitted. “I’m…feeling a bit under the weather.”

 _“Aww, that sucks. You’re not up for a hangout are you?”_ Tristan asked.

If anything, Joey was _definitely_ up for a hangout. He needed to forget about what happened. But his ass said otherwise.

“Nah, man. Maybe next time.”

Tristan caught his friend’s tone. _“You sound depressed. Something happen?”_

Joey didn’t want to admit the truth, but he wasn’t going to lie. “I…dueled Kaiba yesterday.”

 _“Oh.”_ Tristan knew where this was going. _“He beat you didn’t he?”_

“Yeah, he whooped my ass good.” Joey realized the irony of his words. “But it’s no big deal. I shouldn’t have challenged him.”

 _“Man, he really must have done a number. You know what? I’m coming over. Let’s just watch movies and order pizza. My treat.”_ Joey didn’t have the heart to refuse his friend. He sighed and agreed.

Tristan would be there as soon as he could, and Joey hung up. He finally made it back to the bathroom and upon looking in the mirror, he saw the mark Seto left on his neck.

So he really lost after all. He lost everything.

Joey then felt panic. _No one_ could know of what happened. What could he do?

He then decided he’d call his sister, the only person he would trust with this. Mai would have been a better choice, but calling overseas led to ridiculous premiums and Joey couldn’t afford that. Serenity answered promptly.

 _“What’s up, big brother?”_ She asked innocently. Joey answered her in a rush.

“Look, sis, I made a huge mistake yesterday and long story short, I have a hickey. How do I hide it?”

_“Wait, you have a hickey? Oh my gosh Joey, who was it?”_

Joey shook his head. “I don’t wanna go into it. But you’re a girl and I trust you with this. How do I hide it? I don’t want my buddies to know.” He then told her that Tristan was coming over, and he knew that Yugi and Bakura were bound to join him. That was just how their group worked.

 _“I take it you don’t have makeup,”_ Serenity said. Joey told her he didn’t.

 _“I wish I lived closer. Then I could help you out, but I can tell you what to do with the makeup if you can get some in time.”_ She then told him what he would need. 

Joey told her he would and call her back as soon as he could. He ran to put on his shoes, wincing as he bent down, and rushed out the door.

There was a corner store not even a block away, and Joey knew they carried makeup. He ran in, heading to the cosmetics section.

He grabbed concealer and foundation and powder, surprised at how easy Serenity’s instructions were to follow, but it helped that the items were labeled so clearly. He rushed to the counter, the clerk staring at him curiously. She saw the hickey.

“Hiding a hickey huh?” Joey blushed in shame. “It happens. I’m taking it you have a friend who’s going to help you?”

“Yeah, my sister is.” She rang him up quickly and nodded at him.

“Good luck. You’ll be okay.” Joey thanked her and ran out.

As fast as he could, he ran up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked his door hastily. He shut it, locked it and headed to the bathroom. He called his sister.

 _“You have the stuff?”_ Joey told her he did. _“Okay, here’s what you do.”_

So Joey listened to his sister carefully as he applied the makeup to his neck. He was pleased he managed to get the right colors, and he blended as smoothly as he could. Within minutes, the hickey was all but gone.

_“I’d suggest wearing a high collar shirt just in case, and don’t touch your neck. The powder will help the makeup stay in place, but even the best makeup can rub away.”_

“Thanks, sis. I really appreciate this.”

_“No worries, but you have to tell me who gave you that hickey. Promise?”_

Joey couldn’t imagine her reaction, but he promised all the same. They hung up and he dressed hastily, finding a button up that would hide the hickey fairly well.

As soon as he finished dressing, he heard the doorbell ring. He checked himself in the mirror one last time and nodded to himself. He was okay. He would be okay. He then hid the makeup in the cabinet over the sink. He couldn’t leave any evidence behind. Joey wasn’t always good with details, but this was one he couldn’t ignore.

He went up to the door, unlocked it, and like he thought, Tristan had brought Yugi and Bakura. He let them in and they all settled on the couch, Tristan putting in a movie. They all helped themselves to the pizza Tristan brought and Joey felt himself relaxing.

He didn’t regret what happened, but he wasn’t ever going to release the secret willingly.

~

Mokuba had asked why his brother took so long with his duel with Joey, and Seto merely stated that Joey fared better than expected. He wasn’t going to let his little brother know he actually had sex with the hound.

Mokuba didn’t quite buy it. Joey was an okay duelist, but his brother was gone for _hours_. What could they have done that would have taken so long?

Mokuba, though, was still a child and his young mind would never jump to _that_ conclusion.

“But big bro, you were gone for a long time. Joey isn’t that good.” Mokuba would wring the answer out of his brother if it was the last thing he did.

“It doesn’t matter, Mokuba. We dueled. He lost. I took him home.”

Mokuba didn’t know _that_. “You did what?”

Seto caught himself. That wasn’t supposed to be said, but he couldn’t take it back now. “I gave him a ride home. He looked pathetic in the rain.”

Mokuba laughed. “It’s not like you to be so generous,” he admitted. “But like I always say, you do have a good heart.”

“Whatever you say, Mokuba.” Seto went back to writing a report that was overdue due to the duel he and Joey had. As long as it was done by tomorrow, he didn’t care.

He did ponder on the sex he had with Joey, but he didn’t ruminate on it for any other reason than the reasoning behind it. There was none. It was just hate-fueled passion that led to something that he didn’t quite regret. In fact, if Joey was that easy, he found he would do it again, if not for the release, then for the fact that Joey seemed so accepting of this. Joey carried on like nothing happened.

Mokuba had retreated to his room, and Seto was relieved he did. He didn’t like the prying.

It was midday and Seto wondered if Joey would demand a duel again. Not like it mattered. Seto had too much work to do. He only took this day off from work (if it was even a day off, as he found himself working) because he was still a little shaken and he found it was hard to concentrate. Being in his own home relaxed him a bit and he knew he’d be better by tomorrow.

He was thankful Joey didn’t leave any remnants of their rendezvous on his person. No hickeys, though if there were, he had plenty of turtlenecks and high collared shirts to cover them with. He was clean and he was thankful.

As the day went on, Seto found himself forgetting everything that happened, and wondered how the Pharaoh fared. Not that he cared about the Pharaoh’s feelings, but he was itching to duel him again. Mokuba was quite competent and Seto felt like a few days spent in the other dimension would ease any tension he had. Plus, he had developed some sort of camaraderie with the Pharaoh, and he felt that the other man would be receptive to a duel again. He was always willing and that pleased Seto. Their games were competitive, but Seto found that the vengeance he sought wasn’t as vivid as before, that the ire he held towards the Pharaoh once was long gone, and he only enjoyed the thrill of the fight. It was all he cared about. No mutt would ever derail those plans.

Plus, the sex with the Pharaoh was even better than Seto could imagine. Joey couldn’t compare.

But Seto found that he could teach the dog new tricks, and perhaps Joey would catch on. Seto smiled to himself. Yes. New tricks in this dimension wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 


End file.
